Perfect Storm
by Acebear2
Summary: good old Tabby Loving on a rainy night
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Storm

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

It was raining hard when Abby went to see him she parked and went up to his apartment she was soaked just getting from the car to the door to his apartment building. She opened the door to the building and went straight to the elevator and up to his apartment. After reaching his door she knocked on it and waited for him to answer. It didn't take long for him to answer the door and let her inside. After she was inside he told her to go warm up by the fire and he would go get her a change of clothes. He then went and picked out a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt and walked back over to her. After getting over to her he noticed she was still freezing so he told her to go take a bath since she was still cold. He then took her hand and lead her to his bathroom he set the clothes down and turned the water on for her. She then told him thank you before walking over to him and kissed him. He then kissed her deeper before saying come on let's get you warmed up, she nodded he then said he would see her when she got done. She then told him thank you again before he left after he left she got undressed and got into the tub.

After she was done with her bath and all warm she got out of the tub and dried off then let the water out of the tub before getting dressed. After getting dressed he walked into his bedroom and he was sitting on the bed waiting for her. She then said she was sorry for kissing him he then got up and walked over to her and said she didn't need to be sorry before pulling her close and kissing her deeply. It wasn't long until they were on his bed making out each kiss getting deeper than the last. Soon they needed air so they parted just looking into each other's eyes. After they got their breath back she flipped them over after taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor. Once she was on top of him she took the sweatshirt off and throw it on top of his shirt. After her shirt was off he then flipped them over again he then kissed her again before finishing getting them undressed.

After they were completely naked he got back on top of her before asking her if she was sure she wanted this because he wouldn't want to ruin their friendship. She then said she doesn't see this as ruining anything and that she loved him more than anything. He then said he loved her too before kissing her and entering her fast and deep. She moaned louder and louder the faster he went it wasn't long until they were coming fast and hard together.

After getting their breath back he pulled out of her and laid down next to her pulling her close before asking her if she would like to watch a movie. She then said ok as she snuggled into him. He then turned on Netflix and asked her what she wanted to watch. After looking for a while the decided to watch the lifetime show YOU. They were just at the part where Jo hits Peach with a rock in the park for back when he rolled over and started kissing her deep. Soon he was back on top of her as the made out each kiss getting deeper than the last. It wasn't long until she had flipped them over and lowered herself onto his hard cock. It wasn't long until they were coming hard and fast together again. After getting there breath back she got off him and laid down next to him he pulled her close and finished watching You.

After You was finished he asked her if she wanted something to eat and she thought about it for a moment before saying yes he then asked her what she wanted to eat she then said whatever he wanted to make them was fine. He then said he knew just what to make her so he got up and put on his robe and she got up and up on the sweatshirt. She then walked over to him and took his hand as they went to the kitchen. Once they were in the kitchen it didn't take him long to get everything he needed to make his homemade Pizza. She watched him for a few moments as he made the pizza before asking him if she could make a side salad. He then said that the salad would go perfectly with the Pizza and garlic bread he was making. He then washed his hands before cutting into the loaf of french bread and beginning to put melted butter, garlic and seasonings onto each half with brush. After the bread was in the oven with the pizza he walked over to her and kissed her deeply before he wrapped his arms around her wast. After a few moments of just holding her and waiting for his timer to go off, he kissed her cheek and said he could get used to this as the timer went off and he went back around to the oven and got the bread and pizza out. She then asked him what he could get used to he then looked at her as he set the pizza and bread on top of the stove before saying he could get used to having her here that he loved her more then he would ever know and he could see them being more and having more than they ever imagined with each other. She then said so you see it too huh. He then said yeah... wait... what... he then looked at her in shock for a moment or two before she plated their salad and walked over to him and set the plates down and waited for him to cut the pizza. He kissed her and pulled her close for a moment or two before getting out the pizza cutter and cutting the pizza as she placed the garlic bread on their plates. After everything was plated she then got them some beers out of the fridge. They then had a nice dinner on the couch as they looked outside and watched the rainfall.

A/n Stopping this chapter here let me know what u think and thanks for reading and please review

yours always

Acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Perfect storm chapter 2

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

previously on Perfect storm

After they were completely naked he got back on top of her before asking her if she was sure she wanted this because he wouldn't want to ruin their friendship. She then said she doesn't see this as ruining anything and that she loved him more than anything. He then said he loved her too before kissing her and entering her fast and deep. She moaned louder and louder the faster he went it wasn't long until they were coming fast and hard together.

After getting their breath back he pulled out of her and laid down next to her pulling her close before asking her if she would like to watch a movie. She then said ok as she snuggled into him. He then turned on Netflix and asked her what she wanted to watch. After looking for a while the decided to watch the lifetime show YOU. They were just at the part where Jo hits Peach with a rock in the park for back when he rolled over and started kissing her deep. Soon he was back on top of her as the made out each kiss getting deeper than the last. It wasn't long until she had flipped them over and lowered herself onto his hard cock. It wasn't long until they were coming hard and fast together again. After getting there breath back she got off him and laid down next to him he pulled her close and finished watching You.

After You was finished he asked her if she wanted something to eat and she thought about it for a moment before saying yes he then asked her what she wanted to eat she then said whatever he wanted to make them was fine. He then said he knew just what to make her so he got up and put on his robe and she got up and up on the sweatshirt. She then walked over to him and took his hand as they went to the kitchen. Once they were in the kitchen it didn't take him long to get everything he needed to make his homemade Pizza. She watched him for a few moments as he made the pizza before asking him if she could make a side salad. He then said that the salad would go perfectly with the Pizza and garlic bread he was making. He then washed his hands before cutting into the loaf of french bread and beginning to put melted butter, garlic and seasonings onto each half with brush. After the bread was in the oven with the pizza he walked over to her and kissed her deeply before he wrapped his arms around her waist. After a few moments of just holding her and waiting for his timer to go off, he kissed her cheek and said he could get used to this as the timer went off and he went back around to the oven and got the bread and pizza out. She then asked him what he could get used to he then looked at her as he set the pizza and bread on top of the stove before saying he could get used to having her here that he loved her more then he would ever know and he could see them being more and having more than they ever imagined with each other. She then said so you see it too huh. He then said yeah... wait... what... he then looked at her in shock for a moment or two before she plated their salad and walked over to him and set the plates down and waited for him to cut the pizza. He kissed her and pulled her close for a moment or two before getting out the pizza cutter and cutting the pizza as she placed the garlic bread on their plates. After everything was plated she then got them some beers out of the fridge. They then had a nice dinner on the couch as they looked outside and watched the rainfall.

Now on Perfect storm

she woke up the next morning still in his arms from the night before it was still raining. She decided to make them some breakfast before they had to go to work. So she carefully got out of bed and went to the kitchen and started making pancakes, bacon, eggs and a side of fresh fruit and toast. After everything was cooked she plated it and set it on a tray before going and getting them glasses of milk and OJ not knowing what he would like. She also made him a cup of coffee and set the drinks on the tray as well. After everything was ready she took the tray and went into the bedroom and set the tray on the nightstand before waking him up. It didn't take long to wake him up she got on top of him and started kissing him. Once he was awake she smiled and said good morning handsome he then said good morning gorgeous. She then told him she made them breakfast then she got off him and went and picked up the tray and handed it to him. He looked at everything she made and told her everything looked amazing but not as amazing as u before kissing her cheek. They then had a nice breakfast before getting into the shower and getting ready for work. Once she was in her lab she got into her spare clothes. After changing she got right to writing her report that didn't take her long to finish. After she was finished it was time for lunch so she went up to the bullpen and decided to see if he wanted to join her for lunch.

Once she was in front of him she asked him if he would like to join her for lunch. He smiled at her and told her he would love too as he got up and took her hand and said let go so they went to the elevator and got in. it didn't take them long to get to the diner they decided to go to once they got into the car. Once they got into the diner they got a booth and ordered some iced tea and cheeseburgers and fries. While they were waiting he decided to ask her if she would move in with him. She looked at him for a moment or two before saying yes to moving in with him. He then kissed her hand as their food arrived.

After lunch, they went back to work and she went back to her lab and sat down to think about what happened at the diner she couldn't believe they were actually going to be moving in together. She was really excited yet nervous about it. She somehow lost all track of time because the next thing she knew he was coming down so they could go pick some of her stuff up. He took her hand and kissed it before they go into the elevator.

It didn't take them long to get to back home after picking up some of her stuff. Once they did they set her stuff down in the living room. She then pulled him close and kissed him deeply. It wasn't long until they were leaving a trail of clothes as they made their way to the bedroom. When they got to the bedroom he picked her up and laid her on the bed. She watched him as he took her thong off biting her bottom lip as he did. Once her thong was on the floor he stood up and took off his boxers before getting on top of her. She kissed him deeply as he entered her soon they were coming fast and hard together. He kissed her one last time pulling out and laying down next to her. She then rolled over and laid on him cuddling him.

A.n stopping this chapter here thanks for reading please review

yours always

acebear


End file.
